Best Easter Ever
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: Matt's hiding Mello's present, and the blond doesn't appreciate this fact all that much. short MxM holiday oneshot


Well, since it's Easter, I thought I'd write something up real quick. It's not too original, but I don't have time to really be doing this cause I'm a bit busy getting ready for a con. Be lucky I wrote what I did lol

Disclaimer: Death Note © Ohba and Obata

* * *

Best Easter Ever

Mello paced across the room, kicking scraps of paper and tangled wires from his path. On the bed to his right sat Matt, his head bowed over his Gameboy and his fingers flying rapidly from button to button. Occasionally, the gamer would mutter a curse at the little pixelated people on his screen, but otherwise remained silent.

Unable to withstand it any longer, Mello stopped in front of the redhead. He placed his hands on his hips, and glared at the other boy in a way that should have sent chills down anyone's spine. Enough was enough. He couldn't stand this any longer. "What'd you do with it?!" He snapped viciously. Any other kid in the orphanage would have began to cower at Mello's anger, but not Matt. Never Matt. He didn't even spare the explosion-waiting-to-happen a glance. Silence stretched on, filled with click-clacking and Mello's heavy breathing. "Would you answer me?!"

Matt sighed. "I told you, you have to find it." A small but smug smirk tugged at his lips. "Better hurry, too. It's starting to get hot."

Aggravated, Mello threw up his hands, and stormed back across the room, throwing himself onto his bed. He let out a short scream into his pillow. Once he was finished, he sent Matt his most vicious stare. "I hate you so much," He said, his voice muffled by fabric.

"No you don't." Matt paused his game before leaning back. He was calm, collected. The goggles that usually covered his midnight eyes were tangled up in his hair. "You're just frustrated."

"Damn right, I am!" Mello slid off the bed. At this, Matt finally faltered. Within seconds, Mello pounced, and had him pinned down to the bed. His Gameboy slid off the edge of the mattress and fell to the death pit that was the space between the night table and bed. "Now give it to me!"

Matt adopted a cocky grin. "Oh baby, you know I'd like to." He lifted his hips suggestively, and thrust up against Mello's groin.

Mello turned red, but whether it was in anger or embarrassment was up to debate."Keep your hormones out of this, you twat." He scowled. "Just tell me where you put my fucking chocolate."

"In my pants," Came the smooth response.

Mello had enough of this. He spent the entire morning trying to find this Easter chocolate Matt promised him. Every hiding spot they had in the entirety of Wammy's House was searched, and it just wasn't there. "I think you're lying to me. You didn't get me anything at all, did you?! You little lying bastard!"

At this point, Matt was chuckling to himself. One would assume hiding something from Mello would be a difficult task. Well, whoever thought that would be wrong. It was actually quite easy. Mello had a habit of over-thinking things. He'd look in complex areas before he'd look right in front of his face. Indeed, Matt had hid the chocolate in an easy-to-find area. Granted, the chocolate was probably melted by now, but the blond before him only had himself to blame for that.

"What's so funny?" Mello leaned down closer until his nose was brushing against Matt's. "You stop laughing right now."

"Or what? You'll make me?" Matt knew Mello would do nothing against him. If anything he might get a short slap, but it wasn't enough to actually hurt for longer than the initial impact.

"You're too cocky."

"I am no-" He was cut off when he felt soft lips against his own. His eyes widened comically, and he found himself unable to even move let alone retaliate. For a moment, he legitimately believed his heart stopped. It happened again as Mello's tongue swiped across his lips, leaving a hot, wet trail behind.

Mello pulled away enough to talk, his lips still brushing against Matt's with each syllable. "Now where's my chocolate?"

Dreamily, Matt replied, "In my pillow case."

Mello smiled and reached over Matt's head. Inside the pillow, he found half a dozen bars of Cadbury waiting for him. They were soft, but a few minutes in the refrigerator in the kitchens would fix that. He hopped off Matt's bed, and went to the door. "I'll be back in a bit." He was gone before Matt was able to say anything.

Matt just continued to lay there. Slowly, a grin made its way across his face as the actions of the past minute finally sank in. "Best. Fucking. Easter. Ever."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed my real quick fic.

Now is the time to review and help sooth my pre-con jitters. :DDD


End file.
